Images Au Futur: Episode I A Lost Hope
by SmartAlexia
Summary: Quand Gailwen commence à découvrir ses pouvoirs, son destin, ainsi que celui de nombreuses autres personnes, s'en trouve changé. Sera t elle prête à temps ?


C'était un petit matin ordinaire. Le soleil perçait au travers des rideaux cotonneux des nuages, allumant le ciel de couleurs dorées. Un vent léger soufflait tranquillement entre les branches des immenses Mellorns, les faisant chanter délicatement.

Un sifflement strident explosa entre les arbres majestueux, avant que les feuilles ne se mettent à remuer, un bruissement sourd s'élevant dans les airs. Ils tombèrent des cimes, entourant le corps inerte sur le sol. Ils étaient trois. L'un deux, celui qui semblait le plus âgé, était large, musclé, et dégageait un air d'autorité suprême. Son visage aux traits parfaits était dur, et ses yeux ne reflétaient rien. Celui sur sa droite lui ressemblait beaucoup, mais son regard brillait de jeune fougue. Le troisième, quant à lui, était grand, fin, et semblait plus fragile. Cependant il arborait un air aussi déterminé que le plus âgé des trois.

Le corps se mit enfin à bouger. Elle ouvrit les yeux, deux immenses orbes verts qui fixaient un point dans le ciel, vides. Elle était jeune, encore. Elle possédait un visage qui reflétait un calme olympien, des traits doux, et sa longue chevelure noire s'éparpillait autour d'elle dans l'herbe tendre.

Soudain, malgré son air, elle abattit son poing sur le sol, et en un cri, elle fit s'envoler tous les oiseaux, posés aux environs.

_« Angamando ! »_

« Tu vas troubler les pures oreilles de mon grand frère, _Tithen Pen._ » Annonça l'un des trois hommes debout, le plus fin des trois.

« Au lieu de dire des imbécillités, Rùmil, aide moi à me lever. » elle lui présenta une main, qu'il prit et souleva la jeune femme du sol. Avec un regard discret, elle vérifia que son arrière-train n'était pas couvert de feuilles, et affronta le dur regard du plus massif des trois.

« Haldir, je suis désolée. »

« Gailwen, tu sais bien que sauter de branche en branche ne te mènera qu'à la chute. Tu ne peux continuer à jouer comme une enfant ! Tu n'en es plus une. Ta mère t'a doté de ses capacités d'elfe, tu dois en être fière et les développer, tant que tu le peux. »

« Mais j'en suis fière ! Tu ne comprendras jamais, Haldir… » elle baissa la tête, observant ses bottes de cuir souples, tachetées de terre. « Je n'ai que 19 ans. Je suis mortelle. Je dois profiter de ma jeunesse ! Je n'ai pas l'opportunité de l'éternité, contrairement à toi. »

Le troisième elfe vint se positionner dans son dos, posant une main aux longs doigts sur son épaule. « Elle a raison, Haldir. Ses parents nous ont demandé d'en prendre soin et de l'éduquer, mais elle a le droit de vivre sa vie, sans t'avoir constamment sur le dos. »

« Orophin…Je ne peux avoir honte devant ton père. »

« Et tu n'auras pas honte, Haldir. » Elle s'approcha de lui, et lui toucha la joue d'une main. « _Baraer_, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter de la réaction de mes parents. Ils seront fiers de ce que vous avez fait de moi. Je suis devenu une combattante que même le Seigneur Celeborn respecte, et je ne me déplace plus telle une éléphante dans le brouillard. Cesse donc de t'inquiéter des conséquences. »

Il ne parvenait pas à comprendre, persuadé qu'elle vivra autant d'années que lui, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit temps pour lui de partir. Ce temps approchait, et il demeurait anxieux pour elle.

L'ayant rencontrée deux années auparavant, il avait été chargé d'elle, de surveiller son apprentissage au sein de la grande forêt de Lothlorien. Ses parents, Baïn et Irindir, l'avaient envoyée parmi les elfes, le monde dans lequel sa mère avait grandi, à la demande même de Gailwen. La menace grondait dans les Montagnes de Fer, juste au dessus du territoire sur lequel son père régnait, et il avait mieux à faire que de s'occuper d'une adolescente un peu rebelle.

Le matin était désormais complètement installé, le soleil bienveillant montant de plus en plus dans le ciel vide de restes de nuages. Gailwen leva les yeux, plongeant son regard au travers des feuilles, contemplant la beauté du monde.

_« Tu fais ce qu'il faut, Meleth. » _La voix de sa mère pénétra ses sens, la rendant complètement oublieuse des trois elfes autour d'elle, qui commençaient à s'impatienter.

Elle lança son esprit vers sa chère famille, recevant l'amour infaillible de Baïn Hindorel.

_« Ne laisse pas Haldir se détruire à cause de ce qu'il pense être bon. »_

_« Il est tellement borné ! » _la voix de Gailwen transportait toute sa colère et sa fatigue face à ce Gardien de la Marche, tellement sur de faire 'ce qui doit être fait' pour assurer qu'elle devienne 'parfaite'.

_« Je le sais bien. C'est aussi pour cela qu'on l'aime tant. »_

Elle sentit l'esprit de sa mère se déconnecter du sien, et tourna la tête pour rencontrer une paire d'yeux amusés, puis une autre endormie, et enfin, une troisième, dure et fière.

« Excusez-moi. »

« Comment va ta mère ? » demanda, sur le ton de la conversation, Rùmil. Il tentait, sans être trop discret, d'empêcher Gailwen et Haldir de reprendre leur discussion. Pour que cela finisse encore en dispute ! Ils ne laissaient jamais rien passer à l'autre. Selon elle, il était borné, ennuyeux, ne savait pas sourire ni s'amuser, il ne pensait qu'à ses devoirs, et il était hautain et arrogant. Selon lui, elle était irresponsable, fragile, faible, elle avait besoin d'une protection et d'une surveillance constante, elle était désobéissante et insolente.

« Ma mère se porte bien, Rùmil, merci. Elle voulait juste prendre de mes nouvelles. »

« Je crois que Dame Galadriel voulait te voir, ce matin, Gailwen. Nous devrions nous mettre en marche. »

Le ton d'Haldir était sec et rapide. Il ne permit aucun sentiment de passer dans sa voix, et elle se mit en marche à ses côtés, Rùmil et Orophin derrière eux. Elle contemplait son attitude, les épaules carrées, le muscle de la mâchoire qui bougeait constamment, signe qu'il était nerveux. Elle poussa un long soupir, un air de désespoir sur ses traits.

Arrêterait-il un jour de la traiter comme une enfant ! Sûrement que non, avec 3000 ans de plus qu'elle, c'était simple pour lui de se sentir supérieur.

Ce fut un long voyage silencieux et terriblement tendu. Gailwen n'osait pas ouvrir la bouche, Haldir était trop énervé pour le faire, et ses deux jeunes frères n'étaient pas assez fous pour tenter de lancer une conversation. Leur entrée dans Caras Galadhon se fit discrètement, et ils se rendirent tout droit aux jardins de Dame Galadriel.

Haldir passa devant Gailwen, l'enlevant aux yeux de Galadriel, qui s'avançait vers eux. Il s'inclina, plein de respect, devant sa Dame, et prit la parole.

« Gailwen s'est bien entraînée, ce matin. Seulement, je tiens à redire que je ne suis pas certain qu'elle soit prête à quoi que ce soit. Elle a lourdement chuté, une fois de plus, car elle n'a pas suivi mes ordres. Elle est trop jeune pour ce qu'elle souhaite. »

« Haldir, _mellon_, mon cher Gardien… » Galadriel posa une main sur son épaule et lui offrit un doux sourire. « Gailwen n'est plus une enfant. Si elle est douée, qu'elle a appris ce que tu avais à lui apprendre, alors elle devrait avoir le droit d'entrer dans la Garde de la Lothlorien. Maintenant, je désire lui parler, seule à seule. Cela fait longtemps que je ne l'ai vue, et son esprit vif m'a manqué. Tes frères et toi devraient en profiter pour vous baigner et vous détendre. Allez. »

Elle les congédia d'une main, et les trois elfes se retournèrent rapidement, s'éloignant du jardin. Galadriel et Gailwen se rencontrèrent enfin du regard, souriant toutes deux avec une joie non dissimulée. Elles s'embrassèrent, et se mirent à marcher dans l'immense jardin que la Dame de la Forêt d'Or adorait.

Elles parlèrent de tout et de rien, de banalités parmi tant d'autres. Après quelques moments de silence, où Galadriel s'occupait à coiffer les longs cheveux d'ébène de Gailwen, la jeune femme poussa un soupir.

« Je ne comprend pas, pourquoi est-ce qu'on dirait qu'Iluvatar est contre moi dès que je me trouve dans la forêt ? »

« C'est un long travail, _meluihên_. Tu ne peux espérer atteindre le niveau d'Haldir en l'espace de deux années. »

« J'aimerais tellement lui prouver qu'il a tort ! »

Galadriel lui fit un sourire, plein de tendresse. « Tu le feras, Gailwen. Tu es destinée à faire de grandes choses. »

La jeune princesse continua de ruminer sa rancune contre le chef de la Garde de la Lothlorien, fatiguée qu'il ne comprenne décidément rien à rien. Galadriel pouvait dire tout ce qu'elle voulait, elle trouvait la réaction d'Haldir souvent injuste et trop dure, avec elle. Il ne lui passait rien, aucune erreur, aucun faux-pas, jamais. Et elle en avait largement assez. Même lorsqu'elle essayait de l'apaiser, en l'appelant _Baraer_, comme elle le faisait souvent, surtout contre sa propre volonté d'ailleurs, il ne voulait rien céder, se contenant dans sa stature de Gardien de la Marche. Elle voulait le voir lâcher un peu de lest, rien qu'un sourire, par moments…

« Destinée, surtout, à vivre dans l'ombre de mon frère, ma Dame. »

Galadriel se mit à rire, un son cristallin et joyeux, qui vint courir sur la peau de la jeune femme et la força à sourire. « Que tu crois ! »

« Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ? »

La Dame d'Or laissa s'échapper un soupir énigmatique. « Tu comprendras bien assez tôt, Gailwen. Les temps sont troublés. La colère gronde parmi les hommes. Nombreux sont ceux qui suivent Sauron, _Meluihên_. »

« Vous semblez sous-entendre que j'ai un rôle à jouer, ma Dame ! »

Elle avait du mal à s'accrocher l'idée. Elle avait grandi dans l'idée d'être une petite princesse choyée, mais sans rôle particulier, sans vie exceptionnelle. Elle pensait se marier avec un Prince des montagnes, pour consolider les frontières de son père. Elle n'avait jamais imaginé que son destin pouvait être tout autre.

Avec une dernière caresse sur la chevelure de Gailwen, Galadriel se leva, et baissa les yeux sur la menue jeune femme. « Qui sait ? L'espoir réside en chacun d'entre nous, Gailwen. »

* * *

Angamando : enfer

Tithen Pen : petite chose

Baraer : fougueux

Meleth : amour

Mellon : ami

Meluihên : adorable enfant


End file.
